Marrige, Danger and Secrets
by Dragonwing5
Summary: Story 5! Logan & Samantha...MARRIED! Many new things are happening at once now, then a summons comes for Cora. Everyone goes, an eccentric lady is introduced. But what does she know about Charles Xavier? What will he do when something terrible happens?


One  
  
"This is so exciting!" Kitty squealed, twirling around in her blue bridesmaids dress. "Who'd of thought!" "What?" Rogue asked, pulling on a pair of long blue gloves, "That Logan's getting married or that you're in a bridesmaids dress?" Kitty twirled again, "Both!" Rolling her eyes, Rogue helped Jean fasten the back of her dress. "You've got problems Kitty. Either that or ya got into Kurt's chocolate stash again." "C'mon guys," Jean said as she pinned another red curl on top of her head, "We need to go and see if the others are ready." They walked down the hall to Samantha's room. Linzie and Cora had just finished tying the back of Samantha's dress when they came in.  
"You know you're totally going against tradition Samantha." Jean said; taking in the dress Linzie had made for her. Sam's wedding dress started out the way most normally did, the straps settled just off her shoulders and the neckline swooped down in a V-shape. The back was open almost all the way down to her hips and two pieces of fabric crisscrossed over her shoulder blades. The fabric hugged all the right places around her stomach and hips, and you would think the dress was perfectly normal, until you got to the bottom. It belled out beautifully and was completely white, except when it started to fade into swirls of red, blue, yellow and orange. "Someone's going the think her dress is on fire and throw a bucket of water on her." Jean had said when the bridesmaids and Ororo were first shown the dress. None of the guys were allowed to see until the wedding day, but they knew to expect something..different. Then again, Logan wasn't exactly going with the grain either. He and Sam had decided it would be perfectly all right for him to wear his favorite leather jacket instead of a tuxedo jacket. At least the wedding pictures would be interesting.  
  
"Ready to go Sam?" Kitty asked excitedly. Samantha blinked up at her through the dusting of eye shadow and mascara Cora had talked her into putting on, "Are you kidding? I can hardly breath let alone go out there!" She picked up the mascara wand and twirled it nervously. "You'll be fine," Cora assured her, "Its only pre-wedding jitters. And quite licking your lips, it takes the gloss off every time." "I TOLD you I didn't want to wear makeup." Sam said after her friend reapplied the lip-gloss she had licked off. "Quit whining and calm down," Linzie instructed, wrenching the wand out of her hands, "This is one of the most important days of your life. Now, it's almost time to start. You are going to go out there, you are going to walk down that isle and you are going to get married to the man you've been dating for the past year and a half."  
"You're so sure of this aren't you?" Sam asked, "I mean, you're positive I'm doing the right thing?" "Of COURSE you're doing the right thing!" Rogue sighed, "Or ya wouldn't have said 'yes' in the first place." "Besides," Kitty grinned, "If you didn't get married now, you wouldn't be able to get back that deposit on your honeymoon mountain cabin!"  
"Alright!" Samantha laughed, "Alright. I'm ready now." "Not quite yet," Linzie said as Cora brought over a small box, "You need to open an early wedding present from Cora and me." Sam slid the lid off the box to reveal a silver chain with a crystal heart on it. "Oh," Sam gasped as Jean helped slip it around her neck, "Thank you." "You're welcome Sam." Cora and Linzie hugged their friend, "Now let's go out there and get you married!"  
  
* * *  
  
The ceremony and reception were held in the mansion's huge back lawn. A preacher friend of Jack's preformed the ceremony and Professor Xavier gave Samantha away. Kitty was so excited she nearly tripped on her way down the isle, and Samantha was so nervous she could hardly move her feet at all. But when Professor Xavier put her hand in Logan's, she knew this was what she wanted to do.  
The dress, as expected, shocked everyone who hadn't seen it already. Linzie's aunt Blanche was ready to keel over when she saw it.  
When the reception was almost over, Sam ran back inside and changed into a black shirt and a pair of white pants with the same bottom design as her dress. Then all their friends cheered and waved as the newly-weds speed off on Logan's Harley.  
  
They reached the cabin late that afternoon, and the butterflies had come back to Samantha's stomach with a vengeance. Logan dashed off somewhere before she'd even gotten off the bike. Setting her bag by the door, Sam looked through the cabin. It wasn't really big or small. The first level consisted of the living room and the kitchen/dining room. The upstairs was the bedroom and bathroom. Samantha felt even more nervous than she had that morning before the wedding. She knew what would happen sooner or later, she wanted it to happen. But it was a big step up from just kissing and cuddling. (And YES, Logan was capable of cuddling.) She had to do something with her hands, something to keep her from fidgeting. Sam started to take off the sheets that had been draped over the furniture, and was just finishing with the couch when Logan's arm slipped around her waist. "Don't bother with that right now." His breath was hot on her ear and she felt as though lightning was shooting through every one of her nerves. Her knees threatened to give way, and she leaned against him. He'd taken his shirt off. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him without a shirt, it was just like..oh wow. He gently turned her around, "You ok?" She smiled. Wrapping her arms around his neck she thanked God she'd done it before her legs buckled completely. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" His arm tightened around her waist, then he brought her hand up and pressed his lips to it, "You're sure?" "Yes, I guess I'm just a little." She trailed off, not sure how to tell him. "Nervous?" he asked. "Exactly." Samantha sighed. "You've.never done this before have you Samantha?" She felt her face grow hot, she'd always distanced herself so much the thought of doing it had never entered her mind. "No, I haven't." Well there it was, she'd never even been with one man and Lord knew how many women he'd been with. A slight bit of jealousy stirred up, but was quickly put aside when she felt his arm loosen, 'No,' she thought. 'Don't let me go Logan.'  
  
"We could wait, if you wanted." Logan said, "It's alright." What he'd said was a very dear offer, but just because she'd been distant didn't mean she couldn't plainly see the look in his eyes. "No." She said firmly, "I know it will be a little awkward with me not hardly knowing anything, but that doesn't mean ---" "No," he cut her off, "It only makes you more perfect. It only makes you more mine." Logan's arm tightened again and he his free hand ran through her hair, "But you're absolutely sure?" Sam butted her forehead lightly against his, making the noise in her throat she'd made when they used to fight. "If you ask me that one more time I just might say no!" She laughed as he suddenly swept her up 'Gone With The Wind' style, "Well frankly my dear Samantha, I now don't give a damn." He carried her to the foot of the stairs. "Eat your heart out Scarlet O'Hara!" She sighed, kissing her husband. "Just don't drop me down the staircase." Logan's eyes smoldered and his protective arms would have crushed her were it not for her own unique bone protection, "Never."  
Logan carried her up to the bedroom where he had set out candles, wine and everything else to make this night perfect for his wife. For his soul mate.  
  
Two  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Samantha yelled, "I can't have this baby now! I'M not ready for THIS!!" "Well it's ready for you Sam," Linzie said, mopping her friend's sweat soaked face, "So you might as well shut up and let this thing work it's course."  
It was four in the morning. Samantha was barricaded in her and Logan's room with Cora, Ororo and Linzie. She'd gone into labor a half hour before and was spouting anything that came into her head.  
"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!!! OHHHHH! Linzie can't you numb my body or SOMETHING?!" Linzie sighed, "You know quite well that I can't do that. Just hush, it shouldn't be too much longer." Turning to Cora, "Will you go get some more towels and something for her to hold on to?" Cora nodded and dashed out of the room, of course she nearly fell over the group camped outside in the hallway. "Sounds like she's in a lot of pain." Kitty said, "Shouldn't Mr. McCoy go in and help her?" "I tried to go in," Hank said, "She threw a lamp at me." "Professor X tried to go in," Evan said, "But she started shouting some pretty crude stuff at him." "In more than one language." Rogue put in. "Don't worry, Linzie says it should be over soon. Excuse me." Cora ran to the linen closet, then bolted down the stairs and grabbed a poker from the fireplace.  
"What the heck is THAT for?" Kurt asked, eyeing the iron rod. "You honestly think I'm going to hold her hand?" Cora panted, "She's already torn the head board on the bed in half, she's also smashed two lamps, ripped apart four pillows and destroyed everything else she could get her hands on." "Man," Scott said as Cora pushed through the door, "She wouldn't let you in there either Logan?" "Nope," Logan chuckled, "An' I don't mean to get her any angrier by tryin' to go back in."  
  
"If I ever have to do this again I'm going to KILL somebody!!!!" Samantha shrieked.  
  
"I'd watch out if I were you, Mister Logan," Kitty giggled, "Sam usually does what she says she'll do." "Let's hope not," Professor Xavier said, "Because I'm sure Samantha is simply ranting right now. The outcome should be all worth it."  
  
* * *  
  
Six hours and three fireplace utensils later, Cora slipped out of the finally quiet bedroom grinning from ear to ear. She was immediately flooded with questions, "What is it?" "How big is it?" "Did everything go all right?" "Can we see?"  
"Now everyone calm down and let Cora speak," Professor Xavier spoke in everyone's mind. Then aloud, "Go ahead Cora." Cora sighed gratefully and turned to Logan, "I am happy to announce that you may go in and see your new baby--" Logan dashed through the door just as Linzie and Ororo were coming out. "-daughter."  
  
"Ooohh, it's a girl!" Kitty squealed, "Can we go see?" "Let them have some time alone," Ororo said, "Then you may see her."  
"I'm just so excited!" Kitty said, a bit calmer now. "Yeah," Rogue nodded, "It's not every day someone ya know has a baby." "And a girl baby at that!" Jean grinned, "A new recruit on the side of feminism." Evan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but you know with parents like Logan and Samantha this kid is DEFINITELY not going to be very girly." "Thank goodness!" Kurt said, teleporting out of Kitty's hitting range just in time. "And this little girl is gonna have one big family to look after her!"  
  
"She's beautiful," Logan whispered, looking down at the red-faced infant sleeping in Sam's arms. A shock of burgundy colored hair peeked out from the blanket she was wrapped in. "What do you think we should name her?" "You know I never really thought about it." Samantha sighed, "Seems like only yesterday I'd just found out I was going to have her. Though it doesn't seem like yesterday that I could fit into any of my jeans." Logan laughed, "Well now you can." Sam eased their daughter into his arms, "I think you should decide what her name will be. She'll have my last name even if you don't." He stood up and looked down at the tiny life he held. Then he looked at his wife, who looked so tired but so happy at the same time. Logan thought for a long time, he looked at his sleeping child. She opened her eyes and Logan's breath caught in his throat. The eyes that looked back at him were dark green, with much more color than white, and the pupils were slitted and rounded. Just like a wolf, or a hawk. "Samantha look!" He lowered the child down so she could see. Samantha's eyes widened, "Well, we know one thing for certain. She is defiantly a mutant, though what kind I'm not sure. Yet." Logan and Samantha looked into those eyes for a long time. "Tally." Logan sighed. "What?" Sam looked at him. "Tally." He repeated, "It's her name."  
"Tally. Tally De Lombre. It's perfect."  
  
Three  
  
"C'mon Tally! Walk this way! You can do it, c'mon!" Cora held out her hands to the wobbly toddler hanging on to the edge of the couch. "C'mon sweetheart, come to Auntie Cora!" Tally teetered on the edge of her support, but stayed put. "Maybe she's just not ready to walk yet." Kitty said, looking up from a stack college entrance papers. "She's not even two yet and she just started talking a few months ago. You can't expect her to walk so soon if she's not ready." "Since when did you become a philosopher?" Kurt teased, shooting a paper airplane Kitty's way. "Since I've seriously considered taking psychology next year." She giggled, throwing the plane back to him.  
"C'mon Tally," Linzie pleaded, joining Cora on the floor. "Just take ONE little step, please?" Tally looked at them with enchanting green eyes, but still wouldn't go to either of them. Cora sighed, "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to wait."  
  
Sam and Logan walked in a few minutes later, "Hey Tally-Bear!" Sam bent down on the floor and held out her arms, "You wanna try and come to me?" Tally teetered and turned and nearly toppled. Then she set her chubby legs and shakily walked into her mother's arms. "Well for crying out loud!" Linzie laughed, "We tried for an hour and you only needed a few minutes!" "It must be a mom thing," Kurt said picking Tally up and playing the 'port game he had made up for the little girl. Tally squealed as they popped around the room before Kurt gently collapsed in a chair with her, still squealing, in his lap. Logan smiled as he came over and picked up his daughter, "I'd say it's about nap time, wouldn't you Miss Tally?" She scrunched up her face and repeated two of the new words she'd recently learned, "Nap? No nap! No, no, no." ('No' was a particular favorite.) Logan started walking out of the room, "Yes nap. Yes, yes, yes." "Who'd of thought he'd take to daddy life so well." Kitty giggled, "Stern Mister Logan, playing on the floor with his little girl. It's amazing what can happen, especially when you think it never could." "You're right about that," Linzie agreed, "No doubt."  
  
* * *  
Wednesday, Cora walked into the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast and rapped a thick envelope on the table for attention, "It's that time again."  
  
"What time?" Kurt asked, "Christmas? Valentine's Day? Arbor Day? St. Patrick's Day?"  
  
"I know what she's talking about," Linzie said, "It's time to visit your grandmother isn't it?"  
  
"Yep," Cora said, "Just got her letter."  
  
"Better start getting ready then," Sam said, helping Tally eat her oatmeal, "And this way she'll be able to meet Tally."  
  
"Wait a second!" Jean interrupted, "Ok, one: What are you three talking about?"  
  
"My grandmother sends a letter when she's ready for us to visit her." Cora explained.  
  
"Ok, two: You didn't tell us you had a grandmother, Cora."  
  
"Well I do.she's the only family I have."  
  
"Alright, and three: When are you going to visit her?"  
  
"As soon as we get everything together." She sighed, "Anything else?"  
  
"Can we come?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Now Kurt," Professor Xavier warned.  
  
"It's ok," Cora said, "I was going to ask if any of you wanted to come anyway."  
  
"In that case then I'm certain we'd love to meet her."  
  
"Ok," Cora smiled, "I'd like to leave this weekend if it's alright."  
  
Charles smiled, "Of course."  
  
Four  
  
"How long will you be gone?" Victor asked, as he and Linzie sat on their bench in the park. "Not long," she said, "About a week, a little more tops."  
  
"You only visit when she asks you to. Why?"  
  
"Well..Cora's grandmother is a little.eccentric. VERY eccentric, actually."  
  
He smirked, "A head-case, huh?"  
  
"Something close to it," Linzie sighed, "But she's very sweet, just very odd too."  
  
"We sure are a pair, talkin' about 'odd'." Victor laughed, "You, a living, walking first aid kit. And me, a reject from the lion cage at the zoo! And I bet she's just an old lady who likes to do things her own way."  
  
"You've got a point," she giggled, "But there are times when I wonder if there IS more to Mrs. Wood than she lets on."  
  
He took her hand in his, "How so?"  
  
"Well, it sometimes seems like she knows so many things, a long time before they happen. Sometimes she's wrong and other times she's right on the dime. She says she knows "secrets". And.." she sighed again, "I wonder what she REALLY knows, if she really has secrets nobody else knows, and what would happen if the did or didn't tell anyone."  
  
"Maybe one day you'll find out. But in the meantime," faking ferocious, he pulled her close and kissed her, "I won't be seeing you for a week, and though I don't think it's possible, I intend to get enough kisses to last that long."  
  
* * *  
  
They arrived at Mrs. Wood's HUGE estate Friday afternoon. The gate surrounding the grounds was rusted and creaky. The ground was overgrown with willow trees, vines, wildflowers and weeds. The mansion needed more fixer-uppers than Hank couldn't tell what. But despite those facts, the old Wood estate managed to retain a classic appeal.  
  
"Oh! My Angelfish is finally here!" Mrs. Wood shrieked, running down the path to meet them. "Hello Grandmere'!" Cora smiled, hugging the old woman. Mrs. Wood was certainly a sight to behold.  
Long white hair, blowing freely around a very wrinkled face with FAR too much makeup on it. She wore huge, bulky pieces of jewelry and an expensive but old looking green silk dress. The dress hung on her skinny frame, a fur boa was draped over her shoulder and green spiked heels were on her feet. Long, GREEN nails completed her.uh.look.  
  
"You couldn't have come at a more perfect time, Angelfish!" Only then did Mrs. Wood notice the group standing around them, "Linzie! My beautiful blonde belle! Come give me a hug darling!" Then, seeing Samantha and Tally, "Samantha! You look vibrant! And you have a little one! Oh she looks so much like you! Which one of these gentlemen is your husband?" Sam introduced Logan, Mrs. Wood extended her hand expectantly, Logan took it but didn't know what else she wanted. "Kiss her hand." Linzie mouthed from behind Mrs. Wood, "Or she'll stand there all day." Logan complied and Cora's grandmother clapped her hands happily, "I AM so glad you managed to find a real gentlemen Samantha! And let me see your little one, what is her name?"  
  
"Tally, Grandmere'." Sam put Tally into her arms, the toddler then promptly smacked a kiss on the rouge covered cheek. "An absolute angel!" Mrs. Wood exclaimed, nearly dropping the girl. Logan took her and Mrs. Wood then turned to the others, "And do introduce me to the rest of your friends!" Each of them were introduced, the girls received large hugs and lipstick smearing kisses, the men were required to kiss her hand. Clapping her hands and hopping from foot to foot, Mrs. Wood linked her arm in Cora's and began trotting back to the house without another word. "Just follow," Linzie said, "You'll get used to the instant chatter, or lack-there-of, at any given minute. It's part of the package." 


End file.
